


Sand to the Beach

by william_m_buttlicker



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Happy Fun Time!!, Hawaii, M/M, Multi, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_m_buttlicker/pseuds/william_m_buttlicker
Summary: Everyone is in love so they go to Hawaii and they are in love :)





	Sand to the Beach

Erlich didn’t like the sound of his alarm at the best of times.

Thankfully, after a few sludgy moments of adjusting, he remembered that some of exactly those times were literally about to happen right now and pretty foreseeably for the next stretch of future.

Today was the day they all left for their vacation in Hawaii!

All of them, together, as _lovers! Wow!_

It all just happened suddenly.

 

They had all been celebrating. Thanks to Keenin, and also Erlich himself he would not so humbly remind, they were all now totally rich and it was awesome! After Keenin eventually left their party everyone was so tipsy and happy that suddenly Dinesh and Gilfoyle were kissing, and then Erlich kissed Richard, and then Jared kissed Richard, and then Richard kissed Dinesh, and then they were all kissing, and then they fell into bed, and then…

Well they were all basically in love now so it was great.

 

Since then it had been a few months with things only getting better and better by the day and now finally as they had things with Pied Piper pretty much as in order as they could ever really say it was they had all packed up their bags and were now about to set out for their much anticipated Hawaii vacation to be vacationed in the only way five billionaire lovers could vacation. It was going to be awesome.

 

Still Erlich was not by any means a morning person, much less a four in the morning person. He tried to shut his eyes and go back to sleep. They were _billionaires_ now, there _must_ be a way they could catch the _next_ plane.

But then Jared was chasing the sleep away with feather light kissed along the underside of Erlich’s chin, placing his hand over Erlich’s chest to lull him awake; Erlich couldn’t make himself complain.

 

“Good morning twinkling star,” Jared smiled, looking down at Erlich with all the love in the world.

“You’re so cheery,” Erlich grumbled with pho contention, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “It’s the middle of the night. How are you like this?”

Jared pressed a soft kiss above Erlich’s heart.

“I love mornings,” he smiled, trailing a hair off of Erlich’s forehead. “I know you know this.”

Erlich couldn’t help but find himself being pulled into the swell of grateful energy Jared radiated. Jared was like his own warm sun.

“It’s a special time,” Jared continued, lazily playing with Erlich’s hair. “Everything’s new in a way. A quiet potential that doesn’t ask for anything.”

“If it doesn’t ask for anything that means we can stay in bed,” Erlich squeezed Jared tight, closing his eyes and just taking a minute to capture to himself how perfect this first moment in the day already was.

He loved Jared. Jared was here. It was perfect.

Jared shook his head, but he smiled even brighter and kissed Erlich on his temple.

“Let’s go wake the others,” Jared sat up, letting his fingers trace lightly down along Erlich’s arm as he stood, turning against the door to give Erlich just the most world shifting smile of adoration before leaving Erlich entirely stupefied, not for the first time, with wonder at how a person could make him feel so overwhelmingly happy.

Erlich, left alone in his bedroom, felt himself go bashful at how Jared could make him blush so powerfully without even being in the room.

He leapt from his bed and raced to follow Jared out the door. They had a plane to catch and Erlich decided it would be just criminal not to get Jared to the wonders of tropical paradise as soon as was at all possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I haven't been overly motivated to write recently and I felt like new year new unabashedly sappy love story project would get me back into it!
> 
> I'm going to try to update this on Monday nights but don't hold me too firmly to that!
> 
> Happy reading everyone and happy writing to all of you this fresh year!


End file.
